Welcome to the IAWS in America
by Lin and Ginger
Summary: Welcome to the International Academy of World Studies in America! Here you'll learn how to be come a country, province, territory, state, you name it! Students may apply! *formerly known as Hetalia: World Academy* HIATUS AND EDITING!
1. OC INFO

_**PLEASE GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE READING THIS ONE! THIS IS NOT CHAPTER ONE. **_

_Ginger_: Hey! Back so soon? So yeah! You want your OC in our story, eh? (That was for you LinLin). Then please fill out this form~: (Credit to Linny for making it~ I stole it off her devantart...)

Lin: Yo~ I'm back and I thought I'd look this over since I have access to a computer right now, eh? I've decided to add my OCs so beware of the many OCs I post! 13 + 3 others coming soon equals, "Damn! Linny has a hell of a lot of time on her hands!" Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>RULES:<strong>

**Okay, so first rule is:** One OC per person. UNLESS they are a pair (Like twins).

**Two: **You may not have a ship with a main character (Like America, England, Japan ect.). They may have 'crushes' but please do not expect any real romance. If it is a minor character (Ex: Sealand, Latvia, Korea, Finnland) we may CONSIDER putting something there.

**Three: **They may not appear till sometime later: We may not put your character in the story till a chapter or maybe two later. Please do not expect them to be a big part in the story. If we really like them, then we will use them. But they may only may only be featured once or twice.

**Four:** Yes... They will interact with other students: We may make it your OC doesn't get along with another OC... It just may happen. Please be ready for that!

**Five:** There is an age limit: We're making it seventeen. If you have already entered a character who is older we will ask you to change their age or we will just make them 17~

**Six**: We want a review too. We will _NOT_ except your OC _UNLESS_ we have an a REAL review on how we're doing on the story.

(More rules to come, if Lin wants to add some)

* * *

><p><em>BEFORE ENTERING AN OC... PLEASE LOOK AT THIS LIST OF OCS ALREADY TAKEN.<em>

**Ontario**

**Alaska**

**Newfoundland and Labrador **

**Prince Edward Island (P.E.I.)**

**Nova Scotia**

**New Brunswick **

**Quebec **

**Manitoba **

**Saskatchewan **

**Alberta**

**British Columbia **

**Nunavut **

**Northwest Territory **

**Yukon Territory **

**Athens**

**Venice**

****Barcelona****

**Florence**

**Tuscany**

**Luzon**

**Visayas**

**Mindanao**

**New York (By Chandinee Richards)**

**Sicily (By Chandinee Richards)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**County (The place your character is):**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Pet:**

**How they are with other people (Like with their older sister/brother):**

**Other: **

**Looks Like:**

* * *

><p>Yup! Its that easy! If you have an OC already drawn out or have an example what they look like, PM it to us~ But other wise just say what they look like, kay?<p>

As for OC already excepted or created, you can look down the list here: (Note: Ontario nor her siblings is not on there cause I, Ginger, do not have her CURRENT profile. But Lin should put one up sooner or later)

Yo! Lin here~ As you can see, I posted my other characters, just not their detailed profiles. Ugh, so much typing! and i still have yet to help Gin here with our 2nd chapter! OTL sorry kids, I'll go back to typing now. They should be done now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ontario<strong>

**Name: **Michelle Williams

**Age: **16 - 17

**Gender: **female

**Province: **Ontario

**Country: **Canada (French/Canadian/English)

**Height: **5'3"

**Weight: **108 pounds / 50 kg

**Personality: **a little arrogant at times, proud, accidentally forgets her siblings sometimes, can seem a little snobbish at first and likes all the attention she usually gets but under that she's a generally nice person who is polite, generous and very fair.  
>Sort of "Wannabe American"<p>

**Likes: **Culture, maple syrup, cooking, building/making things, "trading" or playing with America, her big brother Canada, the city, cottages, snow, hockey, beavers and Tim Hortons!

**Dislikes: **when she's ignored, being bored, when people think they're better than her, bugs or when people bother or ignore Canada.

**Pet: **A pet Beaver named Castor. She's just so creative she happened to name her beaver in French...

**How they are with other people (Like with their older sister/brother):  
><strong>Canada: Her big brother, she loves him and tries to get people to notice him every now and then. She's always trying to make sure that no one ('specially you girls, eh?) hurts him or anything like that. She's a little protective of him. Just a little.  
><span>America:<span> Sorta like another big brother to her, she enjoys hanging out with him and bothering him. They like to "trade" whatever the have on hand, be it Yu-Gi-Oh! cards or Pokemon cards! She likes to play with him a lot, especially video games. Her "_playmate_".  
><span>Alaska:<span> Her partner in crime. Has the amazing ability to be able to put up with Alaska and vice versa.  
><span>England:<span> Calls him "_Mummy_", she enjoys to tease him and force him to take her on unnecessary yet embarrassing shopping trips, but despite this, she loves and deeply respects him. Is in love with his British accent and loves to mimic him sometimes.  
><span>France:<span> Calls him "_Daddy_". she tries her best to tolerate him and his erm..._antics_...Enjoys interrupting his flirting time. Doesn't like when he speaks French to her. He brags about the provinces and territories + Canada's _"Sexy French Hair"_. Loves him all the same.

**Other: **Believes Canada loves her "_best_" among her other siblings, suffers a lot of unwarranted wrath from her siblings, she's very pampered and very "_successful_".

**Looks Like: **She's got mid-back length, curl,y golden blond hair, a curly ahoge much like Canada's and deep blue eyes. She's got glasses but refuses to wear them. Sometimes forgets to put them on and ends up walking into things...or people...

**Quebec**

**Name: **Lawrence Williams

**Alternate Spelling(s): **Laurence, Laurent

**Age: **17

**Gender: **male

**Province: **Quebec

**Country: **Canada (French/Canadian)

**Height: **5'8"

**Weight: **150 pounds

**Personality: **Tsundere, serious when the French are involved, a complainer, a little ride and blunt, rebellious, unfriendly at first.

**Likes: **Maple syrup, Bagels, anything French, crepes, poutines, separatism (sometimes), strong beer, speaking French.

**Dislikes: **Living with Canada (sometimes), that not all Canadiams use French all the time like he does, speaking English (sometimes).

**Pet: **n/a

**How they are with other people (Like with their older sister/brother):  
><strong>Canada: Doesn't really like living with him much but tries to bare with it. He's tried to leave before and it hasn't worked very well for him. Still deals with Canada none the less.  
><span>France:<span> Calls him "papa" or "Pere", he is very fond of France and enjoys speaking to him in French.  
><span>England:<span> Calls him "maman" or "Mere" much to his chagrin. Isn't as close to him as he is to France.  
><span>The other provincesterritories: He's on okay terms with his siblings but isn't very...fond of them. Doesn't really enjoy living with them but tries to cope anyways since he knows he'll be around for a_ pretty_ long time. Wishes they'd at least include more of his French customs.

**Other: **Wishes to leave Canada's house one day. One day...But other days, he chooses that maybe he should stick around and stay with Canada. He also likes to make maple Syrup in his backyard.

**Looks Like: **He's got sorta of messy, curly/wavy light blond hair that's kind of on the long-ish side. His eyes are blue.

**Nova Scotia**

**Name:** Scottlyn Williams

**Age: **16 - 17

**Gender: **female

**Province:** Nova Scotia

**Country: **Canada (Scottish/Gaelic/Canadian)

**Height: **5'1"

**Weight: **105 pounds

**Personality:** Funny, nice, optimistic, positive, happy, friendly, hyper and youthful.

**Likes: **Fishing, swimming, telling jokes, music, tradition, seafood, crowds, Scottland! and lighthouses! :)

**Dislikes: **When people are down or sad, being bored, having nothing to do, when it's hot for too long.

**Pet: **n/a

**How they are with other people (Like with their older sister/brother):  
><strong>Canada: Love her big brother very much  
><span>France:<span> Her "Papa", she is one of his first kids after Canada as found and taken in by him. He used to call her "Acadia" but later changed that to her present day name of "Nova Scotia".  
><span>England:<span> Her "Mama", she was taken in by him shortly after Canada.  
>Other ProvinceTerritories of Canada: Her siblings (lol to lazy to add more detail like Quebec and Ontario "orz)

**Other: **Strangely enough, she plays the fiddle, has the amazing ability to see Banshees (someone told me that there were Banshee sightings there apparently! lol) and when she yells at people, she sounds like a "pirate".

**Looks Like: **she has long red hair that's pulled into a french braid that hangs over her left shoulder. It falls to just under her chest. Her bangs are parted in the middle and she has an ahoge in the shape of a heart representing Cape Breton Island (i always thought Cape Breton Island was in a sort of heart shape...). She wears a blue beret and her eyes are a deep blue color.

**New Brunswick**

**Name: **Alexander Williams

**Alternate Spelling(s):** Alexandre

**Age: **16 - 17

**Gender: **Male

**Province: **New Brunswick

**Country: **Canada (French/Canadian)

**Height: **5'4"

**Weight: **130 pounds

**Personality: **pretty friendly, quirky, suspicious towards other people, nice.

**Likes: **speaking French, speaking English, fishing and Fiddlehead Crabs, Spongebob Squarepants, Tim Hortons.

**Dislikes: **When Quebec threatens to leave them, when people are upset or sad

**Pet: **A Fiddlehead Crab named Mr. Krabs

**How they are with other people (Like with their older sister/brother):  
><strong>Canada: Older Brother  
><span>England:<span> Mom  
><span>France:<span> Dad  
><span>ProvinceTerritories of Canada: siblings. He's the oldest with Quebec, Nova Scotia and Ontario.

**Other: **Sorry~ I don't know much about him D:

**Looks Like: **light golden blond hair that's kinda wavy. His bangs are parted down the middle and he's got sky blue eyes.

**Newfoundland and Labrador **

**Name: **Nathan and Lauryn Williams

**Age: **14

**Gender: **Nathan is male and Lauryn is female

**Province: **Newfoundland and Labrador

**Country: **Canada (Irish/Canadian)

**Height: **(N) 5'6" (L) 5'4"

**Weight: **(N) 130 (L) 115

**Personality: **Unfair, can seem stupid at times, funny but clever

**Likes: **Fishing, their "fast speaking Irish sounding" accents

**Dislikes: **being called stupid or "Newfies", "Newfie jokes" and being ignored or bored.

**Pet: **n/a

**How they are with other people (Like with their older sister/brother):  
><strong>Canada: Older Brother  
><span>England:<span> Mom  
><span>France:<span> Dad  
><span>ProvincseTerritories of Canada: siblings. They're one of the youngest of the 13 of them.

**Other: **since they recently joined Canada in "1949" they're still adapting to their Canadian home.

**Looks Like: **Both have bronze hair except Newfoundlands is short and a little spiky where as Labrador's is shoulder length, her bangs are side swept to the left and she wears clips on the right side of her bangs.

**Prince Edward Island**

**Name: **Edward Williams

**Age: **16

**Gender: **male

**Province:** Prince Edward Island (P.E.I.)

**Country: **Canada (Canadian)

**Height: **5'0"

**Weight: **110

**Personality: **Sometimes a little snooty, inoffensive, inbred, incurably cheery, nice, friendly and at times, a little slow

**Likes: **Reading, fishing, Anne of Green Gables and potatoes

**Dislikes: **Being so small

**Pet: **n/a

**How they are with other people (Like with their older sister/brother):  
><strong>Canada: Older Brother  
><span>England:<span> Mom  
><span>France:<span> Dad  
><span>ProvinceTerritories of Canada: siblings.

**Other: **He's an Anne of green Gables fan and he loves potatoes and plants them in his backyard.

**Looks Like: **short, messy sort of sandy blond hair with his bangs side swept to the right. He's got emerald green eyes.

**Manitoba**

**Name:** Ethan Williams

**Age: **16

**Gender: **male

**Province: **Manitoba

**Country: **Canada (Canadian)

**Height: **5'6"

**Weight: **130

**Personality: **quiet, a little cold, can be a little cranky at times, blunt, easy to be forgotten (like Canada), cheap and believes he can "withstand anything", smart

**Likes: **the cold, Bison, Buffalos, reading

**Dislikes: **Floods and being woken up early

**Pet: **A small Bison named Hudson

**How they are with other people (Like with their older sister/brother):  
><strong>Canada: Older Brother  
><span>England: <span>Mom  
><span>France:<span> Dad  
><span>ProvinceTerritories of Canada: siblings.

**Other: **Seems he's used to the floods he gets in Manitoba. That's why he can "withstand anything"

**Looks Like: **he's got long-ish brown hair, with side swept bangs to the right and a curly ahoge like Canada. His eyes are a dark brown/cocoa color. He wears glasses all the time but wears contacts for special occasions like dances and stuff. He has

**Saskatchewan**

**Name: **Regina Williams

**Age: **Saskatchewan

**Gender: **female

**Province: **Saskatchewan

**Country: **Canada (Canadian)

**Height: **5'5"

**Weight: **115

**Personality: **she's easy to forget like Canada, "invisible", can be a little "boring" at times and easy to tune out, really really nice, pleasant, orderly and small town-ish

**Likes: **Farming, baking, making friends

**Dislikes: **When people ignore her, being alone

**Pet: **n/a

**How they are with other people (Like with their older sister/brother):  
><strong>Canada: Older Brother  
><span>England:<span> Mom  
><span>France: <span>Dad  
><span>ProvinceTerritories of Canada: siblings.

**Other: **um...what?

**Looks Like: **long pale blond hair that reaches to her hips and is parted to the right and held in place with a red clip. She has apple green eyes

**Alberta**

**Name: **Ava Williams

**Age: **15

**Gender: **female

**Province: **Alberta

**Country: **Canada (Canadian)

**Height: **5'5"

**Weight: **118

**Personality: **can seem a little blunt or rude at first, a "redneck", expensive living, a little unfair, "wannabe American" or "Canadian Texas"

**Likes: **Hockey, Cowboys, Cows, enjoys rodeos, diggin' fer oil, eh?

**Dislikes: **How cold it gets in Alberta

**Pet: **n/a

**How they are with other people (Like with their older sister/brother):  
><strong>Canada: Older Brother  
><span>England:<span> Mom  
><span>France:<span> Dad  
><span>ProvinceTerritories of Canada: siblings.

**Other: **She's pretty rich and good with money

**Looks Like: **Hazel blond hair that's wavy and falls to reach just a little past her shoulders. she's got clips that form an 'x' on both sides of her head, blue eyes and she always wears a scarf with the flag of England on it.

**British Columbia**

**Name: **Benjamin Christopher Williams or just Ben or BC for short.

**Age: **16

**Gender: **male

**Province: **British Columbia (B.C.)

**Country: **Canada (Canadian)

**Height: **5'7"

**Weight: **150

**Personality: **a little hippy-ish, sporty, outgoing, energetic, has a fondness for Asians (referring to BCs large Asian population, especially Chinese), sometimes a little rough but not on purpose.

**Likes: **Asians, sports, nice weather with exception of rain, skiing, snowboarding, forests, the Rocky Mountains.

**Dislikes: **the cold (snow), when people bring him or his mood down.

**Pet: **n/a

**How they are with other people (Like with their older sister/brother):  
><strong>Canada: Older Brother  
><span>England:<span> Mom  
><span>France:<span> Dad  
><span>ProvinceTerritories of Canada: siblings.

**Other: **Spends his free time sailing off the west coast along Vancouver Island and Skiing and Snowboarding.

**Looks Like: **He has side swept hair that sweeps to the right, a small ahoge on the ride side of his head and he has dark blond-ish hair. His eyes are deep blue and he always wears snowboarding goggles around his neck. His favorite item is a snowboard with the flag of BC as its design.

**Yukon Territory**

**Name: **Logan Williams

**Age: **15

**Gender: **male

**Territory: **Yukon

**Country: **Canada (Canadian)

**Height: **5'6"

**Weight: **148

**Personality: **eccentric, a little hippyish, energetic, a wannabe Alaskan, refers to non-Yukon as "the outside".

**Likes: **Gold, snow, mountain climbing, skiing, sledding, snowboarding, being outdoors

**Dislikes: **The heat and when people forget about him

**Pet: **n/a

**How they are with other people (Like with their older sister/brother):  
><strong>Canada: Older Brother  
><span>England<span>: Mom  
><span>France<span>: Dad  
><span>ProvinceTerritories of Canada: siblings.

**Other: **Doesn't hang out with his siblings much and isn't too fond of Ontario.

**Looks Like: **He's got cocoa brown hair that's swept to the left and a curly ahoge like Canada's. His eyes are also a brownie cocoa color.

**Northwest Territories**

**Name: **Shiya Williams (may change this last name...hmmm)

**Age: **16

**Gender: **male

**Territory: **Northwest territories

**Country: **Canada (Canadian)

**Height: **5'7"

**Weight: **150 pounds

**Personality: **"invisible", kind of boring and plain, really quiet, easy to forget but if you actually talk to him he's very cultured, friendly and nice

**Likes: **Polar bears, igloos, Nunavut's company, ice, snow, dog sledding

**Dislikes: **the heat, hot weather and sometimes, when people forget him too often.

**Pet: **Pet Polar bear named Nanuk which means_ Polar Bear_ in Inuktitut

**How they are with other people (Like with their older sister/brother):  
><strong>Canada: Older Brother  
><span>England<span>: Mom  
><span>France<span>: Dad  
><span>ProvinceTerritories of Canada: siblings. He's a lot closer to Nunavut than anyone else and she's the only one he _really_ talks to. Well, he talks to the others too it's just not as much as they'd like.

**Other: **He's on the taller side with Quebec to represent that he is a bigger territory. He doesn't talk much so not much is known about NWT. He's very close to Nunavut since they used to be a whole territory but Nunavut was later separated from NWT in 1999. The two still remain very close. His nickname is NWT.

**Looks Like: **NWT has thick black hair that's kinda messy from wearing his big furry hood all the time. His eyes are a dark brown and he usually has his thick jacket on...that is...if it doesn't get too hot while he wears it.

**Nunavut**

**Name: **Katiyana Williams

**Age: **14

**Gender: **female

**Territory: **Nunavut

**Country: **Canada (Canadian)

**Height: **5'5" and a 1/2

**Weight: **102 pounds

**Personality: **a little anti-social, a little weird and she seems cold at first. She's a little spacey at times and tends to drift in and out every once in a while.

**Likes: **Dog sledding, snow, dogs, the northern lights, ice, the cold and being with NWT

**Dislikes: **the heat, hot weather, when she's away from home for too long, when she has to stay away from NWT

**Pet: **A husky named Tikaani which means _wolf_ in Eskimo

**How they are with other people (Like with their older sister/brother):  
><strong>Canada: Older Brother  
><span>England<span>: Mom  
><span>France<span>: Dad  
><span>ProvinceTerritories of Canada: siblings. She's a lot closer to NWT than anyone else is. Probably because they used to share a room with each other. Then they were split and sent to "two different rooms" as they got older.

**Other: **She's pretty good at dog sledding.

**Looks Like: **She's pale skin, long, waist-length, straight black hair and deep blue eyes. She always wears a thick yellow scarf around her neck.

**Alaska**

**Name:** Siku Koko Yuralria (Meaning Icey Sea, Chocolate and Dancing One in Alaska Native) - Note - Does not share last name with America because she is not his true sister.

**Age**: Looks around 14-15

**Gender**: Female

**State:** Alaska

**Country:** America

**Height:** 5'3

**Weight:** "Secret"

**Personality:** Stubborn, Tsudere, Angry, Dense, Kind (Sometimes), Cheerful

**Likes:** Anything besides school, Snow, Skiing, Winter, Sledding, Being outdoors, Cooking, Being with her big brother America (Although she normally does not express it)

**Dislikes:** School, Too hot of heat, Making friends, Russia (He scares her), Being inside for too long, crying, being alone

**Pet:** She has a stuff moose she secretly talks to named Huck

**How she is with others**: America: Is her older brother. Sense no one else deals with is crap, it's up to her. She still loves him though they aren't really brother and sister. Canada: Alaska won't admit to anyone, although everyone but Canada seem to know she has a crush on him. She considers him to be a very close friend. England: She was once forced by America to go take manner lessons with him. And hated it. And hates him. 'Nough said. Russia: Alaska and Russia used to be some what close, like Ukraine and Russia, but once she was sold it just got weird. She avoids him at all coasts. Ontario: Alaska's partner in crime and best friend. Ontario seems to be the only one who puts up with Alaska's consistent complaining.

**Other: **Strong Points include: Cooking, Singing, Skiing, Hurting herself. Weak Point include: Sweets, Drawing, Playing the Piano, Growing things, Video Games.

Picture: She has long brown braids that fall to the side of her head. She wears sort of a hat like Hungary, and a red ribbion. She has blue eyes and is very short.

**Athens**

**Name:** Cleoprata Karpusi

**Age:** 17

**Gender**: Female

**County:** Athens

**Country:** Greece

**Height:** 5'5

**Weight:** 115

**Personality**: Soft, Shy, Petite, Smart, Clever,

**Likes**: School, reading, math, history, helping others out.

**Dislikes:** Fanboys, People who think they are better then her, 'winging it', Romance, money

**Pet:** One cat named Tiger

**Other:** The shy smart one that every boy as a crush on. She wears her hair in a bun and always has a book with her. She likes to read and do anything with school. She is know to be the beauty queen of the school, although she rather not think of herself that way.

**Looks Like: **She has olive skin tone and curly blond hair she keeps her hair in a bun, and is some what short. She sometimes wears glasses, and has blue eyes. She is the only one in her family who those not have dark hair or skin.

**Venice**

**Name:** Paolo Vargas

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 14

**County:** Venice

**Country:** Italy

**Ethnicity:** Italian

**Height**: 5'6

**Weight:** 140

**Personality:** Cheerful, Happy, Lazy, Adventurious

**Likes:** Food, music, adventures, boats, food, water, running

**Dislikes:** Bad music, being bored, homework, not being able to sleep in

**Pet:** None

**Other:** Venice is much like his brother Italy. He likes to have good food and music. He gets along well with Alaska because of their hyper personalities.

**Looks like: **His hair is messy brown, and his bangs get in his face allot, so he keeps them back with hair clips. He has brown eyes and is normally seen smiling.

**Barcelona**

**Name:** Azura Fernandez Carriedo

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: 13

**County:** Barcelona

**Country:** Spain

**Ethnicity**: Spanish

**Height**: 5'7 (Tall for her age)

**Weight:** 138

**Personality**: Active, Sporty, Cheerful, Outgoing, Loud

**Likes:** Sports, Football (Soccer for all you Americas) tomatos, being outside, gym

**Dislikes:** Rainy days, being sick, not being able to do anything,

**Pet:** Chicken named Aimgo

**Other:** She's kinda of a spazz who likes to annoy Florence~ She's very active and loves sports.

**Looks Like: **Has light brown hair she keeps tucked in behind her a Spain flag themed headband. She keeps the rest of her hair in a high pony tail so it doesn't get in her face when she plays her sports. She has tan skin and green eyes, which really stands out.

**Florence and Tuscany**

**Name:** Artista and Vino

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Male (Florence) and Female (Tuscany)

**County**: Florence and Tuscany

**Country**: Italy

**Ethnicity:** Italian

**Height:** 5'7 and 5'5

**Weight**: Around 130-150

**Personality**: Florence: Artistic, Calm, Quiet. Tuscany: Happy, Shy, Calm, Quiet.

**Likes**: Art, Making food, Wine, Farming, Olives, Being indoors, reading

**Dislikes:** Crowds, Public Speaking, Getting attetion

**Pet:** None

**Other:** Two quiet twins. They are very close with each other, although Bareclona likes to come and take Florence from Tuscany allot. Florence is the artistic one and Tuscany is the farmer. They work very close together.

**Looks Like:** Florence has messy dirty blond hair, that goes to his shoulders. Tuscany has blond hair that is a bit longer then Florence's, and wears it in pigtails. They both have brown eyes and light skin.

**New York (NY) - By Chandinee Richards **

**Name:**Elena Jones

**Age:**16

**Province**: The State of New York

**Country:**The United States of America

**Ethnicity:**American and Dutch

**Height:**5'6

**Weight:**average

**Personality:**She's hyper and can't sit still for to long (probably has ADHD). Very sarcastic, but can be sweet when she wants something (like money). Has a tendency to do before she thinks, which can lead to trouble. She's always ready to have fun, of any kind. She can also be a pervert at times. She's protective of her family.

**Likes**: partying, reading, her music, being with her family, and roses

**Dislikes:**staying still, being alone, being forgotten, and bugs

**Relationships with Other Characters:**  
><span>-America:<span> She loves America and is sometimes called a mini-America  
><span>-The Netherlands<span>: Also loves, but has a strained relationship  
><span>-France:<span> The two of them talk about fashion a lot, and she tolerates him more then other states.  
><span>-England:<span> She resents England for taking her away from Netherlands. The two can still get along though.  
><span>-New Jersey:<span> She's closer to Jersey then any of her other siblings. She refuses to eat any of his food though.  
><span>-Massachusetts:<span> The two are rivals, and tend to fight when together. She secretly has a crush on him.  
><span>-Virgina:<span> The sister she's closest to, the two often call and talk.  
><span>-California:<span> The two often talk, and hang out together.  
><span>-Sicily:<span>Her best friend, the two are sometimes bad news when they get together.

**Pet:**gold lobster named Bruce. Often called Bruce the Killer Lobster (XD Jaws reference).

**Other:**Yaoi fangirl. 11th oldest state. Wears glasses (which represent NYC). Has three tattoos: One on her right side that says "Excelsior". The second is on her left side, and is a lion with her birthday (July 26) on a ribbon. The third is on her ankle and is a rose. Two scars on her arm that represent 9/11. Lock of hair over her ear (Long Island) is her e-zone. very flat in the chest area, but wears her hair long she she's not mistaken for a boy. Prefers pants to skirts and will do almost anything to get out of wearing a skirt/dress.

**Picture?: .** fanpop . com/image/answers/ 501000/ 501055_1270396674793 . 07res_480_ (like this but with blue eyes like America's)

**Sicily By Chandinee Richards **

**Name:**Angelica Vargas

**Age:**18

**County:**Regione Autonoma Siciliana (Sicilian Autonomous Region)

**Country:**Italy

**Ethnicity:**Sicilian/Italian

**Height**: same as

**Weight:**average

**Personality:**Likes to joke around and enjoy life. Sweet to most people. Can be a bit perverted (she hung out with France when she was younger). She also refuses to read the atmosphere at times, but most times she does.

**Likes:**sleeping, wine, sweets, oranges

**Dislikes:**England, being forgotten

**Relationships with Other Characters:**  
><span>Veneziano (North Italy)<span>: Prefers him over Romano because Veneziano is nicer. He's her older brother.  
><span>Romano(South Italy):<span> Likes to Annoy him because he got control over the southern half of Italy, not giving her anything. He's her older brother.  
><span>Greece:<span> When she was little she lived with Greece. She randomly visits him to make sure he's doing ok.  
><span>Spain<span>: Gets along well with Spain. They often talk and send each other tomatoes.  
><span>France<span>: Unlike many other countries, she enjoys France's company. She and France are rumored to be currently be or have once been lovers.  
><span>England:<span> The two don't get along very well. It started when England was still a pirate and would rob from her ships. Present day the two avoid each other whenever possible.  
><span>America<span>: She gets along well with America. She won't admit it, but she has a small crush on him.  
><span>Canada:<span>She enjoys hanging out with Canada. She has never forgotten who he is.

**Pet:**golden retriever named Hermes

**Other:**Her curl goes the opposite way of Romano's. Scar down back from a battle. Also had a tongue ring.

Picture?: fc03. deviantart. net/fs71/f/ 2010/219/e/d/ Me_and_Canada_s_ Children_by_ (she's the girl, not the guy obviously)

* * *

><p>For people who have left a review: Sense this is only me (Ginger) doing this currently, I need to wait for Linny to help me aprove of them~ :3 I have only yet to approve two so far! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Enter! Ontario and Alaska!

_**Lin: *coughcough* this is going through edits! I've decided that I would like to use their normal, human names. Not country/province/state/territory dabdshdahjdajksjdlajd whatever they are…personas? XD yeah.**_

**EDITED: 02/04/12**

Ginger: Hey! Welcome to our first story that we've written together! blah blah blah blah bhal

Lin: lol u spelt blah wrong at the end! XD  
>(insertsilencehere)<br>*cough* ahem...well, yo! I'm Lin! As you could kindly note that this is in fact our FIRST STORY TOGETHAAAAH! Ahem, well, yeah, we had this idea when we made our hetalia OCS outta pure and full out random boredom! Also uh, Gin here kinda inspired me to make em...heh heh... Yeah, um, please excuse some spelling mistakes! Like favourite and colour! Cause like, I'm Canadian so I uh, spell those like that. Gin here is American...

Ginger: YEAH! GO AMERICANS! I'M AMERICAN AND LOVE BURGERS! Haha sorry I couldn't help it. So yeah. This story was born from pure AWESOMENESS, LOVE, AND UNSATISFIED FANGIRLS. Yeah I know I spelled it wrong at the end, thanks Lin xD Okay. So yeah. This story sucked before Linny here went through and edited it all... We've been emailing all day! Making it perfect! And thank you Lin~ You inspire me to be awesome! Haha just kidding. Anyways. Enjoy!

Lin: I totally just fixed the spelling mistake back there in 'unsatisfied'! You're totally welcome! ;D

Ginger: OH! And if you want to join Ontario-Tan and Sky'a in our story, can you please ALSO leave a real comment about our story? Not just the info? you know what I mean? Like, we want some real stuff on it too!

Lin: yeah because if you don't, i may have to um, come after you. I have amazing abilities beyond that of a human and that of Canadian. I've got super Canadian powers. Take it in. so without further ado, here's Italy with our disclaimer! Take it away Italy!

Italy: Right! Ginger and Lin do not own Hetalia and its characters, ve~! Only Himaruya Hidekaz does~

Lin: *sigh* if only! Sad faaace! D:

Ginger: Fuu... Double sad face DD:

Italy: Its okay! You do own your own characters though right? Lin owns Ontario, Michelle, and Ginger owns Alaska, Siku!

Lin: that's right dear Italy! Now before we like, actually begin, if you want your OC in our story, please leave us a comment with this filled out:

Ginger: I totally stole yours off Deviantart xD

Lin: why yes, yes you did, didn't you? Thanks for reading! Much love out to you all, eh? Here's the form!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Province:**

**Country:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Relationships with Other Characters:**

**Pet:**

**Other:**

**Picture?:**

**Thank you~**

**All OC info will be on the very first chapter, so you can see our OC info and others!**

**NOW FOR THE STORY:**

CHAPTER 1

Now Enter: Ontario and Alaska~!

"Come on *Sky'a! Before you get all wet!" A girl yelled.

"Michelle…" whined the younger girl**, **her long brown braided pigtails hung over her shoulders, soaked. The younger girl was behind her friend, her suitcase dragging behind her.

The rain was pouring hard outside and they only had one umbrella, which Michelle held in her hand.

"Come on! Can't you wait?" The other girl whined as Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up!" Michelle shouted. The girl ran up to her friend with her two big suitcases dragging behind her.

"I thought you came out here to keep me dry and help me! Not to tease me!" She yelled, trudging past the puddles with her suitcases.

"Well, you're just too slow Siku!" Michelle stated blandly. Siku ran up to Michelle, stole the umbrella from her and ran away with it.

Unlike Michelle, Siku had come late. Almost all the students had arrived to school except for her because, well, she slept in too late. Her roommate, whom she knew very well, offered to come outside and help her.

"Hey!" Michelle was now soaking wet, her golden blond curls dampening in the rain due to her loss of the umbrella.

"Come and get it!" Siku yelled as she tried to run with her hand on the umbrella and her other hand on the handle of the suitcases. It wasn't working out too well…

"Ugh! I'm gonna get you! Get back here Siku!" Michelle yelled at Siku as she ran after her. In no time, the two girls had reached the school.

"Ew..." Siku stopped to a halt as she reached the front gate. She checked out the school, taking in the big main building and the east and west wing. It was a pretty big school with a gate around the school grounds' perimeter. A pretty fountain was even found in the middle in the in between the front of the school and the gated entrance. Michelle let out a little laugh coming under the umbrella with her.

"It's going to be fun Siku, I promise!" She said with a smile. Siku wasn't smiling.

"Arthur is going to pay for this. Just wait 'till he has me in one of his little classes!" Siku said angrily. Unlike Michelle, who happily attended the school, Siku was forced upon it.

"Don't blame Arthur! He just wants you to have a good education!" Michelle took her umbrella back.

"You're right… It's Alfred's fault for making me take those stupid manner lessons with Arthur anyways!" Siku fumed. Michelle let out a small sigh.

"Let's go inside, okay?" She said walking through the large gates.

As they walked in, lots of students were about. They stood around the room talking to one another as they filled out paper work.

"Noooo!" Siku yelled as she saw all the paper work in front of her.

"Don't worry…" Michelle handed her some paper work that was already filled in with Siku's details, "I took the liberty of filling out most of your paperwork already! You don't have to worry about it!"

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Siku hugged Michelle and Michelle laughed lightly, returning the hug.

"What can I say? I know you too well!" Michelle grinned at Siku. It was true… Michelle had known Siku for a pretty long time and knew one thing about her:

She hated taking time to do things.

Of course, Michelle, being her best friend, gladly filled the paperwork out for her, not wanting to hear her whine.

"Cool! So... what do I do now? Just go hand it to the guy at the counter?" Siku asked looking at the bored teacher waiting at the table.

"Yup…" Michelle nodded. Siku shrugged and walked to the desk, handing her paper work to the man. He had this bored expression on his face that was quite obvious and he had his dark brown hair tied back in a low ponytail that draped over his left shoulder. He wore a sort of Chinese traditional long sleeved shirt with a red armband with a star on his left arm and some black dress pants.

"Thanks Miss...Alaska..." The man looked up at her and then back down at her paperwork, then back up at her again. A sudden realization seemed to flash across his face and stared at Siku.  
>"Another one of America's siblings? Great...another Western persona…" He said muttered sarcastically and sighed. Siku glared daggers at him.<p>

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped at him.

"Nothing!" He said quickly putting the paper work in a folder and handing her more paper and a book.

"This includes your schedule, your room number, and the student hand guild with all the rules. Please look over closely." He then sat back down.

"Okay thanks… China? I think?" She guessed.

"Yes I'm China! Better known as Yao Wang! Why? Who do you think I am?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly and glared at her.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Jeez…" Siku backed away from an annoyed Yao. As she headed back to Michelle, she looked over her shoulder to see Yao mumble something about Americans...

"What's eatin' him?" Siku asked Michelle as she retrieved her suitcase from her.

"Who knows?" Michelle simply shrugged and led Siku to an elevator.

"Whoaaa! There's an elevator?" Siku asked, her eyes wide with amazement.

Michelle laughed at her expression, "Um, well, yeah! Of course! How do you expect us to get to our dorm room? The stairs? We're nearly on the _top floor_! There's_no way_I'm climbing those damn stairs to the fourteenth floor!"

After some silence Michelle looked at her and suddenly had an evil glint in her deep blue eyes. She grinned at Siku and shrugged, "Why? Do you wanna take the stairs instead? 'Cause we could totally do that if you want..."

Michelle grabbed Siku free hand and pulled her towards the staircase. Siku's eyes went wide and she had to agree with Michelle. There's no way _in hell _that she's climbing all those stairs up to the fourteenth floor! Siku pulled free from Michelle grasp, turned Michelle around and grabbed her by the shoulders from behind.

"No! No no no no no! It's all good! I like the elevator! Elevators are good!" Siku smiled widely and quickly pushed her friend into the elevator along with their luggage. She quickly pressed '14' on the elevator buttons and the doors closed slowly.

Siku sighed, "Please don't do that again. I won't be able to walk again if you ever make me take the stairs to our dorm room!"

Michelle laughed, "I'm not that evil!"

The numbers quickly changed, passing floor 8, then 9, then 10, 11...

Siku was getting quite giddy to the point she lightly bobbed up and down. She couldn't wait to see their dorm!

"Cooool!" Siku watched as it began to reach closer to their destination of floor fourteen.

Siku sighed, "There must be allot of students then. Ya know, since there's so many dorm floors~"

Michelle nodded, "Yeah, there is. I heard that there are over three thousand students…"

"Whoa! How did we get a dorm to ourselves?"

"I have no idea!" Michelle shook her head, "I hear one dorm has four girls!"

"I'm so happy it's just you and me." Siku sighed happily. She couldn't even begin to think about living with anyone else but Michelle.

"Yeah, me too!" Michelle agreed as the elevator reached floor fourteen. They stepped out from the elevator and Siku followed Michelle until the very end of the hallway.

"Here we are! Room N1410" She said placing in the key. Siku watched as she twisted the key in the knob and opened the door.

Inside was a standard room which had a couch and a television in a small living room, a very small kitchen with a table, fridge and stove, a bathroom and through another door, the bedroom, complete with two beds and two closets, one for each Michelle and Siku.

"It kind of reminds me of a prison!" Siku said dramatically as she flopped onto the bed.

"I think it's more like a hotel!" Michelle smiled happily as she set Siku's suitcases to the side.

"Hey Michelle, look at my schedule will ya? P_lease _tell me I don't have any classes with Ivan!" Siku lay face down, flat on the bed with her arms spread out.

Michelle looked down at the piece of paper Siku had on the table. She searched down the lists.

"You have one with Alfred F. Jones…"

"Great. Which really means I'll being doing everything for him."

"Um… One with Yao Wang?"

"Was that the guy at the front desk?"

"Yep!" Michelle's eyes scanned the list for her next class, "Oh! You have one with Feliciano Vargas!"

"Aw man! He always makes me dress up in his clothes! Remember that one time he dressed us up in his old clo-?"

"Don'! I try not to…" Michelle cut her off and shuddered at an old memory before moving on, "Um… you have one with Feliks Łukasiewicz?"

"Poland? Wonderful."

"One with …A-Arthur Kirkland…"

"Dammit!"

"_Elizaveta Héderváry__,_ Hungary and Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prussia, are teaching one together… Wouldn't want to be in that one…"

"Let me guess, I'm in that one."

"Ding ding ding! You are correct!" Michelle smiled widely as Siku groaned, "And… Last class of the day is with… Ivan Braginsky." Michelle said Ivan's name rather slowly and made a face. Siku lifted her head up in dread.

"NO!" She yelled angrily.

"I'm in that one too! I'm in most of your classes…" Michelle skimmed through it again, "Except one so far. We haven't even looked at the Tuesday and Thursday sche-"

"I have to go fix that! I don't want anything to do with Ivan!"

"Yo! Chill Siku!" Michelle said sternly as Siku spazzed out. Siku and Ivan had an awkward thing going on and Siku tried to avoid it all costs.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Siku fake cried into her pillow.

As Siku 'cried' on her pillow and kicked her legs in the air, there was a knock on the door. Michelle went to answer it as Siku kicked some more.

Michelle opened the door to see a tall man with hair as wavy as Michelle's and the same unruly, curly strand of hair. He wore a black blazer, a tie like hers and a pair of glasses on his face. His smile was sheepish but his tone was happy.

"Hello there!" Matthew greeted in a cheery voice. Michelle smiled widely as she practically jumped at her brother, which made him yelp a little, and hugged him as hard as she could. She laughed excitedly at her brother's arrival but Siku didn't even seem to notice.

"Big Brother! What are you doing here?" Michelle clung to him and he laughed.

"I came back to say hi! I heard you're sharing a room with Si—" He looked over to the bed where Siku rolled back and forth on it, flailing her arms about.

"I see…" He said with a small laugh. Michelle sighed.

"She's having a freak out. Just let her be." She said as Matthew stepped in.

"This is a pretty nice place, eh! I'm jealous." He looked around the dorm room, taking in their belongings.

"Do you have to share a room with anyone?" Michelle asked curiously.

"I think I'm sharing with Japan but I uh... I've never really talked to him before..." Matthew laughed nervously.

"Awesome." Michelle said sarcastically.

"Micheellleeee! I'm going to die here! On this bed! I'm…I'm… waaahhh!" Siku cried dramatically in despair. When she realized everything was suddenly quiet, she looked up. Her face lit up pink realizing Matthew was there.

"Ah! Matthew! I didn't—" She panicked in a nervous voice.

"It's okay Siku!" Matthew assured with a smile. Siku turned away hiding her small blush.

"This sucks." Siku got up off the bed and joined Matthew and Michelle.

"How do you think I feel?" Matthew asked with a sigh and Siku glared at him.

"Last time I checked, YOU didn't have to do homework and take a class with Arthur! Or Ivan!" Siku stated angrily.

" Siku …He has to teach other kids too though…" Michelle patted Siku's shoulder and tried to calm her down a little.

"Yes, but I'm teaching social skills." Matthew scratched his head as he shook it side to side. Michelle gave him a blank look while Siku started to burst out laughing. Siku couldn't help but mumble, "p-pretty ironic" under her breath.

"I think we move that class on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Michelle looked down at her own and Siku's schedule, changing the subject as she did.

"Oh, good!" Matthew nodded.

"So Matthew … When is that... thingy?" Michelle asked a little embarrassed to forget something so important. Matthew gave her a confused look.

"You know… That thing where you go and like… Talk and meet the other students and stuff...?" Michelle tried to make sense of her words.

"Oh that!" Matthew finally understood what she had meant, "that's at five toni-"

"Nooooo!" Siku started to get up from the couch, "If you need me, I'll be locked in the bathroom. Later Matthew." and with that, she headed towards the restrooms.

"What's up with her, eh?" Asked Matthew as the door slammed and a lock clicked.

"She REALLY doesn't want to be here. Arthur had convinced Al to let her attend classes here. And by 'let' I mean force. She doesn't like… Socializing very much..." Michelle sighed but Matthew just let out a small laugh.

"Okay well, tell her that if she needs anything she can just come and tell me. I have to go now, but I'll see you tonight!" Matthew got up from his seat and gave Michelle a quick hug. Michelle returned it and as he headed towards the door, she got up to see him out. Before he left, he turned around to face her in the door way, "Don't forget to find you're brothers and sisters okay? I want to see you all to make sure you all arrived here and have settled in nicely!"

"Do I have too? Some of them get on my nerves sometimes!" Michelle looked a little irritated, "ESPECIALLY Laurent! He keeps complaining about his French heritage and how he doesn't want anything to do with us! And then he switches his personality and then he decides he wants to stay with us and goes on about how he loves being with us..."

Matthew sighed, "Just bare with him**. **You know he's usually like that. He's staying with us no matter what alright? But seriously, try to find them at least, ESPECIALLY Katiyana, eh! She's the youngest and I'm worried about her. She'll most likely be with Shiya though..."

"Katiyana will be fine, especially with Shiya looking after her! I'll TRY to find them but there's no guarantee I'll find them ALL, okay?"

"Thanks Michelle! I'll see you later alright?" With that, Matthew waved to her once more before heading down the hall to the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed shut, Michelle went back inside, the door closing behind her and made her way to Siku little bathroom hideout. She quietly twisted the knob to find that it was locked. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, stuck it in the door knob and quickly fiddled with the lock. She heard a successful 'click' and with a wide grin, Michelle slammed the door open. Siku screamed as she jumped out from lying down in the shower.

"How did you—"

Michelle held her bobby pin up for Siku to see, "The magic wonders of a girls' hair accessories!"

Siku glared at Michelle this time. Boy was she glaring at a hell of a lot of people today!

" Siku! Get it together woman! WE are going tonight whether you like it or not, so you better be ready when drag you out there later! Now get your school uniform, we're leaving in twenty minutes!"

Siku huffed and slowly got out of the shower. Very, VERY slowly i might add. Michelle crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the porcelain flooring impatiently, "Hurry up and get out! I have to use the bathroom! I have to look awesome and make a good impression!" Michelle said in a stern voice.

"Fuuu…" Siku walked a little faster and pouted as she exited the bathroom.

Tonight was going to be long… VERY long... 

*Sky'a – this is a nickname for Siku. I realized I used it once but, whatever! XD Siku's full name is 'Siku Koko Yuralria' and it's shortened with the first letter of each name, which spells out "Sky" and then add the "Ska" of Alaska and it becomes "Sky'a".

Oh and names, if you guys didn't know, in order of mentioned:

Alaska - Siku Koko Yuralria/Sky'a  
>Ontario – Michelle Nicole Williams<br>England/United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland – Arthur Kirkland  
>The United States of America – Alfred F. Jones<br>China – Yao Wang  
>North Italy – Feliciano Vargas<br>Poland - Feliks Łukasiewicz  
>Hungary - <em>Elizaveta Héderváry<br>Prussia – Gilbert Beilschmidt__  
>Canada – Matthew Williams<br>Quebec – Laurent Bonnefoy-Williams (you know why ;D)  
>Nunavut Territory – Katiyana Williams<br>Northwest Territories – Shiya Williams__  
><em> 

Lin: Okay~ that's it for chapter one guys! Thanks reading and we'll totally write out the list of which OCs we'll use of yours! Me and gin will decide if your OCs are in, k? Cuz if there are two or more of the same country/province/territory/county/state, we'll be the judge of who fits the bill! So sorry if you don't make it! Really and truly sorry! We could use yours in a future story! Please, keep reading our story even if your OC doesn't make it! We'd love the reviews! Thanks! 3  
>Also, about our OCs, please do keep in mind that I'm using stereotypes for their personalities okay? I had to google some for my characters, so don't get mad if they act a certain way, alright? Like Quebec and his separatism! I heard that some Quebecois(e) are for separatism but most wanna stay with Canada. Those are just some facts or things I've heard about so don't hammer me about how my provinces and territories act, yeah? 3<p>

(*Cough* I talk…er…type too much! XD)

Ginger: WOOO! Finally! Isn't our story awesome? I know, you'll all tell us in those MANY reviews you leave. Well Linny pretty much said the basic~ Blah blah if you OC sucks its NOT GETTING IN! Okay, that was harsh... But anyways... We just want some good characters to work with~ So yes! Please review, cause you HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH WORK WE HAVE DONE! Do you realize that we spent all day emailing (which was pretty fun xD) to work hard on this epic story? DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU MUST REVIEW? Okay. Making sure. Well~ Stay tuned for next chappie! 3 (Oh wait... Linny ended hers with a heart... So I should end it with a... ! YAY!)

Lin: please go an press that pretty review button, eh! 3


	3. Chapter 2: And now for a few intros!

Lin: Why hello there wonderful readers of the net~ Thank you sooo much for reviewing and submitting your OCs to our story! If you didn't read the "first chapter" which contained the OC info, we did state that your character will most likely NOT play a big part in this story, mind you. They will most likely FEATURE so do keep that in mind. It's not that we don't like your OC it's just there are a hell of a LOT of OCs we have to work with and it'll be difficult to add them to the story, especially in short notice if you happen to submit your OC in let's say...chapter 4 or 5 or whatever! Considering this chapter is called "and a few introductions" I figured that some OCs may be able to FEATURE and have a few lines of speech here and there. So I hope you all can understand that, mkay? thankies! :3

Ginger: Hola~! Hey! I can't even begin to thank you for all the reviews. WE GOT LIKE 25! Oh the first chapter! That deserves "holla"! Okay, they all looked pretty awesome, but I would like to say that they need to be under 17! Thanks xD Okay, well I have to go to class now, so be awesome! And keep reading! Canada x Alaska forever! And Ontario x Iceland ftw!

Lin: SHH! They don't know that yet! XD Oh! don't forget the disclaimer! 3

Ginger: Can we have... Hmm... Japan do it? He seems sorta unloved...

Lin: What're you talking about? I love Japan~ just not as much as Canada, America, England, Iceland...I'm sorry Japan! I LVOE YOU AND YOUR ANIME AND MANGA! DX

Ginger: Oh yeah! Holla! I love... Italy... And... Canada :D YAY! And America is okay I guess. ANYWAYS! JAPAN! GET YO' BUTT OVER HERE HOMEY!

Japan: Um... Miss Suzune and Miss Horo do not own Hetaria.

Ginger: That was lame...

Lin: I believe it is Suzune-san and Horo-san, oui? Tsk tsk Japan. You're becoming Westernized! :O Now, Onto the story!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

And now a few introductions

* * *

><p>At about 3:45pm did Ontario tell Alaska that they were to leave in 20 minutes. By 4:05pm, exactly 20 minutes after Alaska was reminded of what time they were to leave, Ontario was still inside the bathroom "freshening up". By 4:15pm though, Alaska grew impatient, so she decided to do what she felt was right to help get her friend ready faster.<p>

She banged on the door.

"ONTARIO!" Alaska thumped her fists on the door as loud as possible, careful not to disturb their neighbours.

"I-I'm not done! Hold on a sec, will ya?" Ontario complained from the other side of the door, "My hair was getting frizzy so I had to fix that! Stupid, curly haired genetics..."

Alaska sighed, placing her hands on her hips as she did, "Do you at least have your uniform on?"

"Of course! And might I add that it looks so awesome on me! I just gotta top it off with my awesome jacket when I come out!" Ontario laughed.

"Ontario~ Your ego is showing~" Alaska teased.

"Tch! You're just jealous!"

Alaska checked the clock on the wall for the time and tapped her foot impatiently, "Hurry up! It's gonna be 4:30 soon!"

"Just a sec! I'm almost done man!"

"I'll give you 10 seconds before I leave without you!" Alaska leaned against the bathroom door, "10...9..."

"H-Hey! Wait!"

"8...7...6..." Alaska heard rustling noises and something fall on the floor. She couldn't help but snicker to herself.

*"4...3..."

"Gah!" Something heavy hit the floor and Alaska heard Ontario wince.

"2...1-"

"I'm done!" Ontario swung the door opened with a triumphant grin, causing Alaska to lose balance and fall to the floor. Alaska looked up at Ontario and surely enough, she was there dressed in the same uniform as her, her golden locks curled back to its original perfection. Her blue eyes sparkled and Alaska couldn't help but notice her glasses weren't on.

_She must've put her contacts in..._Alaska thought.

Ontario looked around for Alaska and found her sprawled on the ground. Ontario smirked at her, "And you were worried I wouldn't get out in time!"

Alaska glared at her and got up, "You ready NOW?"

"Yep!" Ontario slipped her converse on and froze for a second, "Oh! One last thing! Hold on a bit!" Then she disappeared into her closet.

Alaska grabbed her favorite white hat with the red ribbon on it and placed it on her head. She looked at herself in the full length mirror near by, examining herself. She had gotten dressed quickly after Ontario told her to get ready about 40 minutes ago, quickly slipping on her uniform. It wasn't that bad of a uniform but of course, she's probably seen better. She wore a simple white long sleeved dress shirt with a beige sweater vest, a red tie and a red plaid skirt.

"Hey! You ready now? Or are ya gonna keep staring at yourself in the mirror all day?"

"Gah!" Alaska turned around, startled to see Ontario already behind her.

"Please don't do that..." Alaska sighed.

"Don't do what?" Ontario grinned widely and slipped her jacket on.

"What happened to your other jacket? You know, the one you usually wear over your Mountie style uniform?" Alaska looked Ontario over. Surely enough, Ontario wasn't wearing her usual tan colored jacket with the black furry hood. In it's place was a *tan varsity jacket with a black collar and a white strip through it. The only thing that looked like it wasn't there before was a flag with 3 golden maple leafs in a crest on one side and a flag of Britain in the top left corner.

"Hm? Oh this?" Ontario spun around to show off her jacket, "It's too hot here to wear that jacket! The weather is a little cooler up north than it is down here so I can't really wear it all the time..."

"Where'd you get that jacket then? I can't help but feel like I've seen it before..."

"I stole it from America!" Ontario headed towards the door.

"You...stole it...from America..." Alaska tilted her head a little to the side.

"Yep! You know how I play with him sometimes, trade whatever and whatnot?"

"Yeah..." Alaska said slowly.

"Well, I took an old one of his and sewed on my flag onto the front and voila! I got a nifty jacket!"

Ontario pulled the door open with a smile, "Shall we shove off then?"

"Who are you? England?" Alaska followed Ontario out and locked the door behind them and they walked into the elevator, pressing 'g' to head down.

"England's not that bad!" Ontario said continuing their conversation before.

"You're just saying that 'cause Iggy's your 'mommy' aren't you?" Alaska laughed.

"Am not!" Ontario defended.

Alaska just laughed as she stepped outside the elevator as it reached the ground floor. Many students were there in the lobby chatting to one another, much like earlier that day when they filled forms and paperwork out.

"So...what do you wanna do first...?" Alaska asked Ontario. Ontario could sense the nervousness in her voice. Although Alaska was always super energetic around Ontario, she wasn't the greatest when it came to socializing or making friends. Ontario herself was usually the everyday loud and annoying person to their duo and their personalities balanced each other. Ontario with her loudness, pride and somewhat conceitedness and Alaska with her dense, stubborn and _very _tsundere personality. It was amazing that the two could stand each other, what with being so different. In someways though, it could be understandable that Alaska could put up with Ontario and vice versa, considering Ontario _has _been called a 'wannabe American' before.

"I know! Let's go talk to Canada first and then maybe we could find some people we know like your siblings or my siblings and then we can go look for America and England and bother them! How's that?" Ontario smiled as she searched the crowd for a curly ahoge and a tall blond man.

"Victim targeted!" Ontario grabbed Alaska and headed for Canada. Ontario came up behind him and lightly poked him in the head from behind, "Pew! Head shot! +50 points!"

Canada turned around startled and smiled when he saw Ontario and Alaska, "Have you been playing video games with America again...?"

Ontario laughed, "Of course! He's still winning but the day will come when I'll nuke 'im so bad tha-"

Alaska sighed, "Enough with your video game references!"

Ontario crossed her arms, "Your just jelly 'cause I'm so much better at video games than you!"

"That's not fair! You know I'm not good with video games!"

"Alright...Stop it you two..." Canada tried to calm the two down rather quietly. The two mumbled a soft, 'fine' in reply.

"Okay, well, enough about me! How're you adapting to being a teacher?" Ontario pushed some hair out of her face.

"It's been alright...I met some kids from ***Africa, Central America, Asia and some Europeans too!" Canada counted on his fingers keeping track of the many kids he's met, "and um...I saw Nova Scotia earlier...she didn't come up to me though...she went straight to a table and stood on it. England got pretty upset. You know him. He always wants things proper..."

As if on cue, a girl began yelling, "Oi! You have no right to tell me whether or not I can play up here, eh?"

Ontario whipped around and stared at a blue beret she could see through the crowd.

"That girl said 'eh' didn't she? Is she your..." Alaska followed Ontario's gaze to the blue beret. A soft murmur was said after the girls yells.

"It's a free country! Get outta here and lemme do what I want!" The voice retorted.

The other voice finally spoke up louder, "What the bloody hell are you rambling about? Get off that table at once Sco-"

The British voice was cut off, "Noo! Don't call me that!"

The British man laughed, "Why not? That is your name isn't it? Scottly-"

"If you call me that one more time I'll make a bigger scene and call you what I know you dread!" The girl jumped off the table and looked up at the sandy haired man with big blue puppy dog eyes, "Please! Please oh please let me play mum-"

"Fine! Go ahead play you bloody fiddle alright? Just stay out of my earshot!" He rolled his eyes as the young girl hugged him.

"Yay! Thank you England!" England sighed, pushed her off him gently and walked away, murmuring something about _regretting the day she asked for fiddle lessons._

"England will never learn will he?" Ontario sighed as she headed towards her sister.

"Nova Scotia?" The girl looked up as she hugged an instrument case. She had the same eyes as Ontario but her hair was straight and long, held into a thick french braid over her left shoulder. Her hair was a bright red-orange and she had an ahoge in the shape of a heart.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere..." Nova Scotia sighed, "'Sup Ontario...When'd you get here...?"

"A while ago! What's with the big fuss?" Ontario was close with her siblings but they weren't really fond of her. They never got to know her long enough to see she's not as conceited as she usually seems.

"Same old same old! Mum regrets letting me learn how to play the fiddle~" Nova Scotia laughed awkwardly and decided to change the topic, "Have you seen New Brunswick? I was supposed to help him find his room..."

"I...I see..." Ontario shook her head, "Well, I haven't seen New Brunswick lately. I think you should go see Canada once you find him though. He wants to know that you're all safe and sound. Stuff like that..."

"Yes ma'am!" Nova Scotia finally stood up and pulled her fiddle out of her case before looking up at Alaska, "Who's she?"

"Hm? Oh! She's my friend and roommate, The State of Alaska! She's America's little sis!" Ontario smiled.

"Uh, hey!" Alaska smiled sheepishly and extended her hand out.

"I'm Nova Scotia! Nice to meet you! It's a shame you had to be put with Ontario though. It's not gonna be much fun, I warn ya~" Nova Scotia grinned and shook Alaska's hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ontario bonked Nova Scotia on the head lightly.

"Nothing~ Nothing~ Just ignore me! Now, If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend too!" Nova Scotia pulled the fiddle up, "Who wants to listen to some fiddle music eh?"

She was only given weird stares and a few people started to leave to get away from her. Nova Scotia double taked, "Guys? Guuuys...? hello? Where is everyone? Ah well! Their loss!"

Ontario and Alaska left Nova Scotia to her 'business' and headed off to find some new people.

* * *

><p>Ontario looked at Alaska who had a blank expression on her face.<p>

"I think... I'm going to try and lock myself in the bathro-"

"NO! You can't leave me alone with these people! At least take me with you-!" Begged Ontario.

"Okay... Let me see." Said Alaska looking around, making a mental note of the area. The two had been walking around for over half an hour and no one, and I mean _no one_, wanted to talk to the two. They had went up to a few people and were shot down immediately. But of course, if you hadn't realized by now, "they" simply meant "Ontario herself" for Alaska had hid behind Ontario or at least kept a few metres between the them so she didn't have to talk to anyone. Since things weren't going so well, Alaska had decided that she needed an escape plan. She saw a chair... a window... and-

"Ohmygod! They have cookies!" She yelled pulling Ontario by her collar.

"Ow! Ala-augh!" Ontario choked a little and tried to pull back, but of course when Alaska was super excited, Ontario almost _always_lost. Almost. There were only a few times when Alaska got super excited and that was if there was cookies or a hot guy taking off his shirt. For Alaska, being "super excited" was never an understatement. Seriously.

"Ontario! Look at all these flavors!" Alaska beamed at the cookies as she flailed her arms about. Ontario sighed as she looked at the girl.

"Alaska... Chill man." She said placing a hand on her friends shoulder. Alaska bit her lip.

"But... I bet they're super fatty. I... Um..." Said Alaska placing a finger on her chin. She looked as though she were contemplating whether or not she should eat them.

"Bi-Polar much?" Asked Ontario smacking her forehead. Alaska picked up the chocolate cookie and placed in her mouth. You could almost see stars in her eyes.

"Nuuum!" She said as she bit into the cookie. Ontario shook her head and looked across the room. There were lots and lots of students... She was surprised how many people showed up for the silly event.

As Alaska stuffed her face, a hand patted her shoulder.

"Ah... You're becoming more and more like me everyday..." Said the voice with a sigh. Alaska turned around and saw her older brother America standing behind her.

"Hands off, bucko!" She said swiping his hands off.

"Why can't you be more like Ontario? She jumps into her brothers' arms whenever-"

"She does not!" Alaska yelled angrily. Ontario laughed awkwardly. America sometimes didn't understand the slight jealously Alaska had when Canada and someone else was involved.

"Well, can I at least get a hug?" America asked sheepishly. Alaska rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you a hug!" Shouted Ontario who was about to jump into America's arms on free will. Alaska clenched her fists and Ontario froze mid-jump.

"If I give you a hug, will you leave me alone?" Asked Alaska folding her arms over her chest.

"Sure thing Sky'a~!"

"Don't call me that!" She said before going over stiffly to America and giving him a small hug. America happily embraced the girl back. Ontario decided to join the hug, making it one big giant group hug.

Right before Alaska tried to break free, another voice appeared before them.

"No group hugs allowed! Look you're already suffocating the poor girl!" Said the voice, in a clear British accent.

"Shut up!" Alaska glared at the man before pushing free from the hug. Ontario gave the man a slight hug before resuming standing besides Alaska.

"Hello England!" Said Ontario happily. America gave a small wave while Alaska glared at him some more.

"Enjoying school girls?" He asked giving a fake smile towards Alaska, knowing she was sending "waves of pure evil" as she called it towards him.

"Definitely! Thanks mum!" Ontario giggled when he twitched at her calling him "mum".

"I love it. Wish I could live here." Said Alaska bitterly, biting her tongue. She knew the only reason she had to be in this dump was because of the man in front of her. England brushed some hair out of his face.

"I could easily arrange that for you Miss America." England stared her down and gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try you do-" Alaska spat back.

"Okay! Hehe~ As fun as it was to talk, we'd better be on our way! Tata!" Ontario waved goodbye as she pushed Alaska away from the American and Englishman.

"Nice jacket by the way!" Shouted America with a thumbs up. England glared from behind as Alaska was pushed off.

"_You _need to be nicer!" Ontario hissed once they were out of England and Americas sight.

"But you _know_ I hate him with a burning passion!"

"Yeah! I know that! But come on man, we just got here!" Ontario yelled as she flicked Alaska's nose..

"Fuuu..." Alaska said bitterly, rubbing her nose from Ontario's flick.

"Now...let's go and meet some hot guys!" Ontario grinned, knowing it would cheer Alaska up. Alaska shrugged and walked with her friend.

As they searched, they looked down at a table where a boy stood with both hands on the table. He looked up at a girl who seemed to be in the process of yelling at him.

"You _idiot_! Look what you did to my new uniform! It's ruined! _RUINED_! Do you need me to spell it out for you! God dammit! I'll have to go get a new one! Thanks allot moron! Why don't you go run off and eat your pasta and become fat so you can match your personality? And while you're doing that why don't you _blah blah blah! blah blah bla..._" The girl kept going on and on and on.

The boy looked near to tears as the girl tore his head off, shouting at the top of her lungs. She had slightly tanned skin and her hair was in a long, low pony tail. She had a big red ribbon holding it in place and bright blue eyes.

The boy had brown hair which was clipped back,a curl at the top of his head and had matching brown eyes. He seemed pretty scared as the girl yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didnt'a mean to! It'a was a mistake-"

"Well it was a stupid mistake! You're a-"

Ontario looked as though she could take no more of this. She ran right in between the girl and the boy, Alaska following behind and helped the boy up.

"What the hell is your problem? Ya think you could just yell at people and expect no one to do something?" Ontario placed her hands on her hips, a finger jabbed towards the girl.

"Uh, Excuse me! I'm in the middle of something!" The girl yelled back. Ontario felt like she wanted to punch the girl, but held back.

"Listen lady, I don't know what your problem is-"

"You! Now _move_!" The other girl said pushing Ontario away. Alaska decided to burst in. No one, NO ONE, talked to her Ontario like that except her!

"Excuse me? I would advise you to leave right now. Before I ruin your clothes even more." Said Alaska irritated.

"Pfft! Like you'd do anything. Anyways, you're not worth my time." And with that, she walked off. Alaska was about to yell for her to come back and fight like a man, but Ontario shook her head.

"Just let her act like a bitch." Said Ontario shaking her head. Ontario turned around and looked at the boy who was still quite scared.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked Ontario to the younger looking boy. He then ran into Ontario and Alaska's arms.

"My heroes! You are my heroes!" He said in a thick Italian accent. Alaska pushed him off her, not liking the whole close contact thing.

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, what's your name?" Alaska asked, eyeing him out.

"I'm'a Venice! I'm fourteen years old! Veee~!" He said happily.

_"No wonder. Damn he must be gay." _Whispered Alaska to Ontario. Ontario let out a small giggle.

"Well, this is my best friend Alaska, America's sister." Ontario pointed to Alaska.

"Ooh! America? Cool~" Venice's eyes sparkled.

"Woop di doo~" Alaska sighed, twirling a finger in the air. She was slightly irritated as she watched him jump up and down.

"And I'm Ontario! Canada's favorite little sister!" Ontario clasped her hands together and smiled widely.

"Canada? Who's Canada?" Venice cocked his head to the side a little, confused at the name he's never heard. At this, Ontario snapped and bonked him on the head, furious at his remark. Alaska sighed and pulled Ontario back.

"You did not just say you didn't know who Canada was! ARRRGGH!" Ontario tried to lunge at him but was still held back.

Alaska shook her head and with a sarcastic voice said, "I just can't wait to meet everyone else..."

* * *

><p><strong>THE AUTHORS' NOTES CORNER!<strong>

*thought you'd be slightly confused if you noticed this. Alaska counts down from 10 and at around "8...7...6.." to "4...3..." she skips 5. that's because at second 5, Alaska was snickering or laughing to herself and that was second 5. then she moved onto 4. just in case you didn't get that! :D

**as you know, America loves his jacket. The jacket Ontario starts wearing is the same jacket that America wears in the "Gakuen Hetalia" video this one is a shade lighter and more of a tan color. Ontario did in fact steal this from him...

***This is what I (Lin) meant when your OCs will be "referenced" and not appearing in this chapter. I referenced their countries to be precise. Sorry, but I wasn't sure where to put them since we already had plans for this chapter. They'll probably be introduced soon...maybe next chapter or after that. Really sorry for the long wait guys. seriously.

I wonder who that strange girl was? Tanned skin? Blue eyes? A BIG red ribbon? ;D

* * *

><p>Lin: GAH! YAY! Second chapter! And it's 10 pages looong! FTW! Again, sorry none of your OCs appeared here but I DID mention where in the world they were from. There was a reference. Be glad. Now, I hope it ended alright. Ontario is VERY touchy when it comes to people not remembering her beloved country Canada. She's a short fuse when it comes to that. So don't forget the awesome Canada eh? *hearts* Much love to you all! *mwah* and thank you to those who reviewed! It's much appreciated! Especially to you reviewers who said they actually saw or remembered Canada! I LOVE YOU ALL! Now, real reviews this chapter yes?<p>

Ginger: YAYS! :D Again, we're sorry. By the time we had finished writing this, there was like ten more reviews! But they will appear at some point! Hehe~ Anyways please write us some reviews cause we love you all~! And yeah. Respect Canada :3 Hehe~ GO CANADA! I wish I was Canadian. But I'm not... SIGH. I'm Alaskan... Close enough though right? OKAY. GO REVIEW. 3

Lin: I saw a moose statue yesterday. Pretty damn awesome. thought you shuld all know! Good day! :3

Ginger: I saw a real moose xD Haha~! I was out hiking and saw one... I shall name him Linny after you~! Haha

Lin: Um...I'm not sure if I should be insulted that I'm named after a moose or honoured. If I find a beaver, I'll name it Ginger. I saw one once. I was at Canada's Wonderland in line for a water slide. It was really cute but on the other side of the fence. Oh well! Reviews are much loved, eh?

Ginger: YAY! I LOVE BEAVERS! :D

Ontario: PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON, EH? FOR EACH REVIEW SUBMITTED, ALASKA GETS THOSE COOKIES SHE LIKED EARLIER IN THE CHAPTER! XD

Lin: BAH! What're you doing here? Don't break the damn fourth wall! You're not allowed to be here! Shoo! I shall summon you with my awesome powers when I need too! But yes, do as she says! :D End it off dear Ginny! Adieu mes amis~ honhonhonhonhon~

Ginger: Hehe~ Ginny... hehe. I like it! Okay um... Yay. **GO REVIEW BEFORE I COME AND EAT YOUR FIRST BORN.**

…

:D

Lin: *coughyouwouldn'twantthatbelievemecough*


	4. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! It is I, Lin of the awesome Ginger and Lin duo :P

OMG I- no, scratch that, WE, GINGER AND LIN (lol I'm speaking in behalf of Ginny) ARE WAY WAY WAY UBER SORRY TO THE EXTREMEEEEE!

Why? Why do you ask? Well, obviously you're new here then.  
>We haven't updated since...what...*checkschapters*<br>OH MY LANTA IT'S BEEN SINCE AUGUST WHADDA F**K!  
>;_; super duper sad face...<p>

Okay, now I feel extremely bad to the max. That's so unawesome of us. really lame.  
>Yeah, we've been busy with school and laziness that we haven't been able to update. We have a third chapter but...eheheheheheheh I've been waiting for Ginny to finish up her part and it's so hard to communicate what with our...what is it? Four hour time difference? I know some people can make it work with different time zones, but...I guess we can't...eheheh...we're just not those people :P<p>

So I hope you guys understand. I'll try to post a filler or something cute like that but I until then, I don't know the future of this fanfic...it seems...thin. And i hope it doesn't discontinue because...I kind of want to see how this fic turns out. I'm sure you guys do too considering you're willing to watch this fanfic and favourite (I hope? ^-^) or even apply for it :)  
>for now, this fanfiction will be...on a slight hiatus. So don't be too worried.<p>

If push comes to shove, I'll ask Ginger if she can give me her ideas for future chapters and I'll write the story out from there with her ideas. and then maybe she'll come back to me XP

Until then, wish us 'Bonne Chance'!

Thanks~  
>-Linny<p> 


	5. Fillersgalore: part 1

Lin: Hello~! Yeah yeah, I know. It's been QUITE a long time, yeah? Eheheh...

Blargh...I didn't want to keep you lovely peoples waiting because, well, your human and humans are bound to get impatient...I know I am.

and THAT is why I'm making a little filler chapter~ Yay~ ^-^

I...apologize in advance for my lack of ability to write out a fanfiction. I honestly am. I'm only really good at editing chapters and in putting my little slice of pie to it...which is why me and Ginger are collaborating XD

So uh...I guess that's it. I'm not sure what I'm writing but. You know...go with it. I guess.

TO THE DISCLAIMER MOBILE! :D Take it away uh...Alfred~!

Alfred: Yo~ You got it Lin~ Lin does NOT own Hetalia: Axis Powers! Only her own original characters! Any other featuring OC's belong to their respective creators! You know who you are!

Lin: *coughdon'tforgetGingerevenifshe'snotheresmartonecough*

Alfred: ...that's one hell of a cough ya got there man! You should get it checked by a doctor! ^o^

Lin: Uh...? S-Sure...?

Alfred: Come Lin! To the hospital! *grabs Lin and steals her away*

Lin: W-What? o.O N-Nooooooooo!

* * *

><p>Just Cause I can :DD<p>

Fillers-galore part 1

* * *

><p>Michelle drummed her fingers on her desk and looked around, observing her classmates as she did.<p>

"OMG! No wayyyy! Illinois! Is that you?" A green-blue eyed, dirty blonde bounced up and down as she made way for a curly, chestnut haired girl.

"Ack!" The other girl squirmed once the dirty blonde hugged her, "E-Erin...it hasn't been that long since we last saw each other..."

"Heh heh! I know Lilith! I can't seem to help it!" The dirty blonde (whom Michelle assumed was Erin) backed away from the other girl (Lilith?) and smiled sheepishly.

Across the room, a group of Asians had already found each other and began to mingle.  
>"A-Ah! Kamusta po! Ako si Maria Vanessa Carriedo Villa De La Cruz! I represent Visayas in the Philippines!" A short girl with dark brown hair in a low ponytail, bowed towards a Singaporean girl a little too close for her. The girl moved an unruly piece of hair that fell by her face and her dark brown eyes gleamed with shyness.<p>

"Ah! Ako si Jasmin De Vega! It's nice to meet you, po!" Greeted the younger girl beside Maria, "Negros Occidental in the Philippines~!"

The Singaporean backed up a little, "U-Uh...y-yeah...I'm Lorelei Tianzi...pleasure..."

"S-Sorry, po!" Maria (?) Vanessa stammered.

"Hoy! Maria! Get over her, huh?" A taller, tanned boy with brown hair beckoned Maria over. He was standing beside a younger boy with straighter, darker hair and brown eyes. They both sported the same unruly piece of hair the cowlicked upwards.

"O po!" Maria nodded and headed their way before saying, "Sigi po!" to her.

"E-Eh? (1) _Ate Iya_! Wait for me, hah?" Jasmin ran after Maria.

"S-Sorry I ran off Kuya Julian..." Maria sighed. The taller boy, Julian, placed his hand on her head and smiled, "It's alright!"

"Hurry up guys!" The younger boy said impatiently.

"Calm down Carlos..." Jasmin sighed.

"What are you talking about? We're in the middle of class!" Carlos almost yelled, "Come on! This isn't even our class right now..._Ay sus_!" Carlos left the room aggravated.

"..." Julian's eyes followed after his brother, "...He's right. This isn't even our class right now! What're we doing here! Ahahahaha~!"

"K-Kuya...I don't think this is anything to laugh about..." Maria swallowed.

"Yeah...Shouldn't we be getting to class Kuya? Ate Iya?" Jasmin looked at Maria and Julian.

"A-Ay! Y-Yeah! C-C-Come on Jass!" Maria took Jasmin's hand and pulled her out the door.

"Diyos ko! Don't leave me behind!" Julian went frantic and followed his siblings out the door.

Lorelei stood silent until another Asian boy (Chinese this time) went up to her and instantly began talking to her, "Hey! I'm Wang ShengWu, but you can call me Xiao Xiang~ I represent the Hunan province in China~"

"Um...I'm Singapore..." and so it continued back and forth.

'Graaaah! No one's talked to me yetttt! I don't look intimidating do I?' Michelle looked at a group of American girls and they either glared a bit or backed away.

'Oh...I didn't even know I was glaring...' Michelle thought depressingly. Sighing, she twirled some hair with her finger, "This is what happens when I change my class schedule...I don't know anyone..."

"Hey! I know you~!" A tall, black haired guy with a funny looking hair curl approached her. He had striking blue eyes and was smiling. A lot.

"AAhhh!" He fell.

'Ah...he's getting up...' Michelle looked amused as she watched the boy pull himself up off from the floor.

"Ah! Hehehheh~"

'Annnnnd he's smiling again...' Michelle sweatdropped.

"Heh! I knew I...knew you!" He smiled widely.

Michelle smirked a little and stood up, her thumb pointing to herself, (2) "Of COURSE you know ME! I'm Ontario! The one and only! Who doesn't know me?"

She then received a few blank stares that said, 'who are you?'

Michelle snarled, "Ahhhh you can all dig a hole and jump in it for all I care!" then she plopped back in her seat.

"Well yeah...I kinda figured! You look just like your brother..."

Michelle glared.

"B-But like! A g-g-g-girl!" The boy replied quickly.

'Thought so...' Michelle glared.

"I'm Washington D.C.! Remember? I saw you at Al's birthday party last year! Then went to your place for Mattie's!" He said coolly.

"Oh dear, how could I ever forget?" Michelle stated sarcastically.

"...George..." Washington replied bluntly.

"Wah?" Michelle looked, for a lack of a better word, unfazed.

"My name. Let's start over!" More grinning, "The names George W. Jones! Better known as Washington D.C.!" He sticks his hand in front of Michelle.

Michelle looks at his hand for a moment before grabbing it, "Michelle Nicole Williams. The province of Ontario in Canada. Pleasures all mine!" She grinned.

"So uh...I know you're a really social gal...why aren't you, you know, mingling like you do...?" George leaned against a desk as Michelle twirled her hair.

"Eh...just...not I guess..." Michelle sighed.

"You seem...I don't know. Worried?"

"I guess you could say that, huh?"

"About what might I ask?"

Michelle pondered whether or not she should open up a little but eventually shrugged, 'ahhh what the hell...'

"My friend. She's in a different class than me...and she's the complete opposite and I mean COMPLETE!" Michelle emphasized the last word.

"Really? How'd you become friends with her then?"  
>"Uh...I'm not too sure...she's one of your sisters actually. Alaska."<p>

"Ah! Sky'A? Ahahah, i know what you mean. So lonesome that one is..."

At this, Michelle glared at George and he cringed, "Oops, sorry~!"

Michelle continued, "Yeah and she's all by her lonesome! In ANOTHER class! Well, I don't blame her anyways...she didn't really wanna take f-"

At that moment, the classroom door burst open, revealing a tall, wavy blonde haired man with slight stubble on his chin. He had a creepy smile that made Michelle's world shatter into a million or more pieces.

'Oh dear God...'

Taking a seat next to her, George poked Michelle, "Dude! You okay or what? Ya look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Uh..y-yeah...M'fine..." Michelle sunk into her chair, mumbling under her breath, "Oh...of all people, it MUST be him. It makes sense though...this is f-"

"Ah~! What a beautiful group of people we have in this class, non?" A thick French accent slurred.

"Bonjour mes amis~! Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy~ and I am your French teacher for today~!" He observed the classroom with his creepy smile plastered on his face, "I look forward to teaching you~ honhonhonhonhon~"

Michelle sighed (a little too loudly) and sunk in her seat, "When does class end..."

George laughed lightly, "You're lucky Mr. teacher here was late! We have half an hour!"

"Thank God..."

"It shouldn't be that bad!"

"You...honestly have no idea who we're dealing with...who's teaching us..."

"Wha? Aww Michelle! Be positive about thi-"

"Ah~ What is this? Already chatting up a storm over here, hah?" Francis smirked and headed towards Michelle and George. The closer he got, the lower in her seat Michelle went.

"Ahah! What is this? Is that...?" Francis face lit up.

'Dear Lord, please make him go away!' Michelle silently prayed, 'This is what I get for trying to learn french for Laurent! Damn you Laurent...'

"Ah! Mon Cherie~! Michéle~ Is that you? Honhonhon~ Elle est trés trés belle~ You grow up so fast~!"

Michelle sighed and sat up, her back cracking a little as she did. She hadn't realized how low she slumped.

"Eheheh~ S'up papa?" Michelle narrowed her eyes and Francis gloated some more.

"Oui, oui~ You have the same belle cheveux as moi!" Francis...gleamed. Too blinding those sparkles.

"P-Please...don't flatter me too much..."

Francis grinned and hugged her, "Ah~ mon enfant~"

"G-Gah! L-Let go of me, dammit!" Michelle tried to squirm free but her "fathers" hands locked tight.

"Wah~ Michéle don't be like that! Please don't act more like Arthur!" Francis frowned.

"Dude! You got a class to teach! Argh! I'm switching outta this class! Screw Laurent!" Michelle wiggled free.

"Non! Michéle d-" Francis was cut off by the school bell, signaling next class, "Aww! I'm blaming Arthur for not encouraging French culture for you children! D':"

Michelle shrugged, "Later pops! I love you too." She rolled her eyes at her sarcasm.

"Ah! Just like Arthur!" Was the last thing she heard before running out of the classroom.

When she reached her locker after shoving through countless annoying people that stood in the middle of the hall, she opened it before realizing someone was behind her.

"Why follow me all the way here? Really." She sighed as she met George's baby blue eyes. He smirked and laughed, "Nice performance out there champ! Real smooth with the teachers, yeah?"

Michelle averted her gaze from his eyes, "Tch. I can tolerate him. Really. I just...don't enjoy his touchy-feely-ness..."

"Ahahaha! I kinda figured!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oof!" A voice said. (Woah! Descriptive! ;D)

"Ah! Sorry..." George turned to face the source of the voice he had apologized to. It was a girl of about 17 with short brown hair in braids, tan skin and freckles and striking violet eyes. Violet eyes that were glaring at him and seemed to be devising some evil plan. Michelle cringed slightly. The girl took notice of who she had actually bumped into and her face softened.

"Oh. Hello." She greeted.

"Ah! Belle! That you?" George smiled.

"Mm. How've you been lately?" The girl, Belle, asked.

"Ahhh, I've had better days. Really." George shot Michelle a look when he said that. She gave him a 'what did i ever do to you?' look right back.

"Who's this?" Belle gestured to Michelle.

"Oh! This i-"

"Michelle Nicole Williams!" Michelle bumped George out of the picture, "Also known as the province of Ontario in Canada!"

"Ah cool. Belle V. Jones, New Jersey. Nice to meetcha..." Belle stuck her hand out and Michelle gladly shook it. Belle directed her attention back to George, "Sorry for walking into you by the way. I didn't see you."

"Pfft! More like you didn't notice..." George narrowed his eyes, "Day dreaming like you do..."

"Don't make me leave you in a ditch again..." Belle threatened.

'Wh-What?' Michelle thought, slightly disturbed.

"Yes ma'am." George backed up a little.

"Well, I gotta get to my next class, so...I'll see you around. I guess...Later." Belle then scurried off down the hallway.

George sighed, "Wow. Just meeting up with a whole lotta people ah?"

Michelle shrugged, "Yeah I guess so...wait! Why are you still here? Don't you have classes or something?"

"Don't YOU have classes or something?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Shut up. I ALWAYS make it in time for class!" Michelle smirked as she grabbed her binder and pencil case, stuffing them into her backpack.

'We'll see about that." George said this just as the bell rang.

"Aw cr*p..." Michelle ran down the hallway shouting "See you later!" behind her.

* * *

><p>• н ε т α ℓ ι α •<p>

~Time skipppp :DD~

• н ε т α ℓ ι α •

* * *

><p>"Uwaaaah~ Today was sooo tiring!" Michelle face-tabled the table in the cafeteria.<p>

"Hmmm? What's up?" Siku placed her cafeteria platter (Oh God I don't remember what they're called! Someone care to tell me? :DD) on the table and took a seat next to Michelle.

"I had to get my schedule changed since some of the classes I took I didn't really like..." Michelle sighed.

"And? What's wrong with that?" Siku questioned.

"Ugh. I don't have as many classes with you!" Michelle pulls out her schedule and takes a peek at it, "Scratch that! I don't have ANY classes with you!"

"Well, I guess that makes sense Ellie...We ARE in different grades...I'm 15, you're 16!"

"You are a TERRIBLE pep-talker..."

"Hey! Don't judge me!"

"And to top it off, Francis was my French teacher today..."

"Was...?"

"I might switch out...and this guy," Michelle jabs her thumb at the guy next to her, whom Siku hadn't noticed until now, "Keeps following me around!"

"Wah! I didn't even notice him there!" Siku's eyes went wide.

"Hi! I'm George!" George smiles widely again.

"Y-Yeah...H-Hi..." Siku replied uncomfortably.

"Wah! I know you too~! It's like a...a BIG reunion or something!" George nods, "Yep! Like a reunion! Remember me sis? It's Washington~!"

"Yeah, I know you..." Siku narrows her eyes, "Why're you following Ellie around?"

"I dunnoe!" George shrugs, "She's fun to bother~"

"I'll agree with that!" Siku grins.

"Gu~uys! You're not helping with my dilemma! I don't know anyone and nobody knows me! Ontario! Of all people!" Michelle waves her arms around frantically.

"Li~ike your brother~" George laughs and is answered with a punch to the gut.

"Look on the bright side! You can still see me between classes and at lunch, yeah?" Siku pokes George, "Nothing could possibly go wrong!"

_Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing!_

"What...was that?" Michelle narrowed her eyes.

"_Брат_! _Брат_!" A voice called out from behind the cafeteria doors.

"What is it, _syestra_?" Another voice responded. At it's sound, Siku froze and dropped the apple she had been eating. It rolled around the floor a bit before hitting her foot. Siku made no motion to pick it up.

"Oi! Siku! What happened man?" Michelle poked her friend.

"S'up with her?" George asked but only received a shrug for an answer.

"_Katyusha_...Stay away from _Vanya_!" An angry voice commanded.

"E-Eh? Natasha I-!" Came the softer reply.

"_Natasha._..don't upset _Katyusha._.." Said the male voice. Siku twitched.

"B-But brother! I LOVE YOUU!" The girl, _"Natasha"_announced.

"What a bold confession..." George sweatdropped.

"To her brother at that..." Michelle added.

The doors swung open. Now that the voices had walked through the door, Michelle saw the owners of the voices. A tall, big platinum blonde male walked in backwards through the door. He was wearing a thick, long scarf, despite the warm, yet rainy, weather. There was a girl with short blondish-light brown hair, following closely beside him.

Michelle's eyes went wide, _'A-Are those-? Damn. She has...big...t-talent...'_ Her eyes fell on the girl's chest, which _*ahem* _were a gazillion times bigger than she's ever seen. Suddenly feeling self-conscience, Michelle coughs awkwardly as another person walks through the door. Another girl.

"_Brother_~" The long, platinum blonde haired girl smiled creepily, a dark aura emitting from her, "_Vanya_~! Come to your _syestra_!"

"Come now Natasha! N-Not in front of the students!" "Vanya" cringed.

"_Natasha_" faced the children in the cafeteria. They were all close to tears. "_Natasha_" glared at everyone across the room when her eyes fell on Siku.

"Hey..." "_Natasha_" stopped glaring, _"Sky'a?"_

Siku broke free from her "_trance_" and with shaky eyes, directed her attention to "_Natasha_".

"N-N-N-_Natalia_..." Siku stuttered.

"AH~! It's been so long!" The big "talented" girl, Katyusha, ran over to Siku, a _boing boing!_following her every move.

"H-Hi _Yekatarina_..." Siku looked stunned, only capable of speech.

"Ah..._Sky'a_~ Long time no see, da?" "_Vanya_" headed to Siku.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Siku stood up. (3)

"Wait~ Let us catch, da?" The tall Russian man smiled creepily, making George and Michelle cringe.

"There is _nothing_ to catch up on, _Ivan_." Siku said flatly, brushing past him and out the door.

"Siku!" Michelle stood up and introduced herself before following her friend, "Um! I'm Michelle Nicole Williams, the province of Ontario in Canada! N-Nice to meet you!"

Leaving George alone (Michelle forgot about him), she ran past the double doors. Katyusha, Natalia and Ivan turned their attention towards George now. George stiffened at the suddenly heavy atmosphere.

"H-H-H-Hi! I'm uh...G-George W. Jone! W-W-W-Washington D.C. is wh-who I'm kn-known as! Heheheh..." George silently cried in his mind, _'Siku! Michelle! Come back! Quickly!'_

* * *

><p>• н ε т α ℓ ι α •<p>

* * *

><p>Siku was in front of her locker, panting. She had just walked out of the cafeteria and broke into a sprint once the double doors were closed. She stood, and stood, and stood, until finally.<p>

"Oh dear God."

She collapsed into a sitting position on her legs, leaning her head on the lockers.

"Now I've done it. I was so cool! and then, BAM! I'm a dork again. I chickened out and ran as far as I could to my locker! AND IT'S ON THE TOP FLOOR! FOUR FLOORS! THE CAFETERIA IS ON THE SECOND FLOOR! SO. MUCH. STAIRS!"

Siku then heard the sound of shoes approaching her. She stiffened. The footsteps got louder and she could tell they were going to come around the corner soon. The closer it came, the louder it got, the faster and harder her heart beat. Louder. Louder. Louder.

"Sky'a?" Michelle poked her round the corner before fully revealing herself. Siku's heart lifted and she sighed.

"Oh thank goodness it's just you!" Siku's hand flew to her chest and sighed exasperatedly.

"Who else would it be?" Michelle smiled.

"Ugh...don't even go there." Siku glared.

"Right! Sorry!" Michelle stuck her tongue out. Siku lifted her head and sat properly, leaning against the lockers. Michelle took a seat next to her.

"So...what's up?" Michelle said after some silence.

"You know what's up." Siku said pointedly.

"What? You and Russia? Sorry, I failed to listen to that in American History class!" Michelle joked, "...then again I don't think they _actually _taught that..."

"Yeah well...I was pretty much Ivan's _syestra_at one time..." Siku narrowed her eyes, her words dripping with poison, "I used to be so close to them! But then one day, that all changed..." Siku looked at her hands in her lap.

"I cooked, cleaned, played in the snow...anything to distract myself from my being left alone. You could imagine how happy I'd been to hear I was leaving Russia's household to live in a new place! No one paid much attention to me from a certain point until then so I didn't mind. Seeing them now is one of our first forms of contact with each other since I left..."

Michelle was silent, "...wow...that's kinda...harsh..."

Siku nodded, "I was treated wonderfully by Alfred though. He gave me so much! But...I just needed to be on my own. I told Al and he agreed to let me be a state...I've done so much because of Al...Ivan just. I don't know...Set me aside like last week's newspaper."

Michelle placed Siku's head on her shoulder, Michelle's head leaning on Siku's. "I'm glad you told me this. Really. If you need to tell me anything. Feel free to gush it to me!"

They sat there for maybe 5 to 10 minutes. It made Siku sleepy. When her eyes were about to shut closed, Michelle sat up straight and Siku fell into her.

"Dude! What was that for?" Siku sat up and glared at Michelle. Michelle looked like she was trying hard to remember something.

"Ah!" Michelle's eyes went wide and she scrambled to stand up.

"Wh-What? Hold on! Where are you going?" Siku questioned as Michelle headed down the hallway.

Michelle turned around and back-pedaled, "WE LEFT GEORGE ALONE WITH IVAN AND NATALIA!"

* * *

><p>• н ε т α ℓ ι α •<p>

* * *

><p>Translations!<br>**Filipino:**  
>Kamusta - HelloGood day  
>Ako si - I am<br>Sigi - Bye/later (this is Visayan, more specifically Illonggo/Kinaray-a. It's what my parents speak to me! :DD)  
>Kuya - Big Brother<br>Ate - Big Sister  
>Ay Ay Sus - It's like...China's "Aiyaaa" XD  
>Diyos ko - My God<br>**French:**  
>Bonjour mes amis~! Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy - HelloGood day my friends~! My name is Francis Bonnefoy!  
>Mon Cherie - My dear<br>belle cheveux - beautiful hair  
>moi - me<br>mon enfant - my child  
>non - No<br>oui - yes  
><strong>Russian:<strong>  
>Брат - Brother (pronounced like Brat)<br>syestra – Sister

* * *

><p>(1) Ah…you Filipinos and your nicknames :DD<p>

(2) More people should know Ontario. Or so Michelle thinks.

(3) Russia vs. Alaska. There's some beef down there apparently. I wouldn't know though. I just used whatever was on Ginger's Alaska profile…sorry if anything is wrong…. -_-"

* * *

><p>Lin: *pant pant pant* I finally escaped Alfred! Ehehhehheh~<p>

THANK YOU TO CitizenOfHedwigpolis, CityOwl3, PhantomDarkFanGirl2011, Dark Blue Fire, Belle V. Jones and LJbloodangel! I hope I portrayed your OC's alright…if something seemed off about them and they turned out the opposite of what you wanted, I AM SO SORRY! D': But yeah, they'll probably be back again in later chapters. Or the next. Or the one after the next… :DD

AND SPECIAL THANKS TO MY SORELLA FELI, MY REAL LIFE FRIENDDDDD FOR ALLOWING ME TO USE HER OC WASHINGTON D.C. / GEORGE W. JONES IN THIS CHAPTER AS WELL! WEEEE~! YOUR SORELLA LOVES YOU FELI! LOVI LOVES YOU! *coughinsidejokecough* :DD

So...  
>Yeah...Katyusha doesn't pose as much of a threat to me...or anyone for that matter. She'd be a terrible ninja what with the <em>boing boing<em>-ing of her..um...talent. I'm sorry if this is bad...I'm no good at writing. Plus, my French is Canadian and VERY VERY limited. I'm so sorry! "oTL /shot  
>Hopefully, you enjoyed the chapter (enough to review, I hope? :DD) and you'll stay tuned for the next one! Mwa! I love you!<p>

Alfred: Heh heh! Thought you could escape me, huh Lin?

Lin: Aw shiz.

Alfred: NO ONE EVER ESCAPED THE HERO! AHAHAHAHAA! *picks me/Lin up and carries me/Lin over his shoulder*

Lin: o.O I'M BEING KIDNAPPED AGAIN! WHERE'S GIN WHEN YOU NEED HER! GINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Alfred: To THE HOSPITAL!

Lin: Last time I ask you to do the disclaimer! EVER!

Alfred: I'll be back!

Lin: PLEASE! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEW TO SAVE ME FROM ALFRED'S WRATH! WHO KNOWS WHAT IN GOD'S NAME HE'LL DO TO ME AT THE HOSPITAL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!


End file.
